A Series of Changes
by ufgatorgrl89
Summary: After months of being apart from each other. What will happen when Booth and Brennan meet up again. And will the feeling they keep denying be brought back up.
1. What We All Wanted to Happen

What We All Wanted

Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI was sitting at the reflection pool and checked his watch to check the time it was 7:58, two more minutes. Two more minutes until he was supposed to meet Brennan. For two people that had spent 7 months apart, two minutes seemed like a short amount of time but for Booth those seconds sneaked by slower and slower. He looked around to see if he saw her coming from the direction of the stairs. Finally he saw her; she was wearing black dress pants with heels and a tan jacket with a green blouse underneath. Her dark auburn hair was in light curls and her bangs were swept over her eyes; he thought one thing, she was breathtaking. Booth looked down at his army PT attire and then back up to her. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Bones, you're back" Booth said as he turned his body around and stood up

Brennan took off in a run towards her partner and didn't stop until she was a mere 6 inches from his tall, built, sexy frame.

"Bren you're flushed are …" Booth was stopped before he could finish.

Brennan grabbed Booth by the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her, their lips collided seconds later. They fought for control of the kiss as Brennan brought one hand to his hair as she ran her finger through his dark brown locks and the other was on the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. Booth's hands found her body, one was tangled in her hair and the other was rested on "his" place on her body, the small of her back. The two continued to kiss until the need to breathe became so strong that they had to pull apart. They pulled apart and Brennan rested her forehead on Booth's as the took deep breaths to regain the lack of oxygen they had just lost during the kiss.

"Wow Bones what was that?" Booth asked with a deep husky voice

"That was what I should've done at the airport and what I've wanted to do every moment I thought of you in the past year." Brennan said slowly

"Why didn't you do it Bones, I wouldn't have minded" Booth said

"Pride, quilt, being scared, lots of things my mind keeps going back to that night, the night that I ran from us" Brennan said

"Bones, I wanted so much for us, but I'm not going to lose you just because you don't want a relationship with me, I value our friendship too much" Booth said

"Sometimes a friendship isn't good enough, sometimes people have to have more" Brennan said

Booth led her towards the bench behind them and they sat down. Booth took her left hand and intertwined it with his right hand.

"What are you saying Bones?" Booth was confused at the moment

"I'm saying that while I was gone not a day went by that I wished I had changed my mind that night and I don't blame you if you still want us to be just friends." Brennan said

"Bren you said yourself that I'm a gambler and you're a logic thinking scientist who needs proof to believe in anything" Booth said

"Maybe I have proof Booth" Brennan said

"How, what do you mean?" Booth asked

"My parents left me when I was 14, Russ left shortly after, and Sully left me for his damn boat. You are the only one who has stood by me and stayed even when I didn't want you to. You were there for me with I was kidnapped, you were there when we found my mom, you kept my dad from being arrested, you were there when Sully left. You were there and found me when I was buried in that car with Hodgins. Booth you've proven to me that no matter what you are not going to leave. That is my proof Booth."

Brennan said

"So let me get this straight Bones, you want a relationship with me because I never left you, I'm sorry but that's not quite what I figured would be the case with you Temperance." Booth said

"What do you mean Booth?" Brennan asked

"You've never had a good track record with men, from the online guy to Sully to my boss, all of those guys were wrong for you Bones, some of them may have stayed with you and you may have had feelings for them and slept with them but they couldn't have done what I've done for the past six years" Booth said

"And what would that be Booth?" Brennan wondered

"Watching you break down, protest, and argue over things most people could careless about, watch you make a fool of yourself trying to keep up with current trends of this century, watch you try to find the right guy in all the wrong places. Work six years with a woman that I have probably loved since the first moment I saw her explaining in a lecture that bones could be just as effective in solving a murder as anything" Booth said

"Wait Booth you love me?" Brennan asked

"Yes I do, I special agent Seeley Joseph Booth am in love with forensic anthropologist Temperance Christine Brennan. And for once in my life I'm not going to hide or deny it" Booth said

"I don't want you to deny it Booth, cause I feel the same way" Brennan said

"Wait did I just here Bones say that she loves me, wait where's Angela I need a witness" Booth said laughing

"Yes Booth I love you" Brennan said

"Good cause I wasn't gonna give you a chance to say anything else" Booth said as he leaned in to kiss her

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD"

Booth and Brennan looked up form there kiss to see Cam, Wendell, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, Max, and Caroline standing in front of them mouths open and their eyes wide

"Crap ok who brought the damn squint squad?" Booth said as he wrapped his arms around Brennan

"Well sweetie hate to do this but I have to, EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH" Angela squealed as the guys covered their ears and Cam and Caroline flinched

"Hey dad" Parker said from behind Max

"Hey buddy" Booth said

"Are you Dr. Bones together now?" Parker asked

"Yeah Parks they are" Max said

"Cool does this mean that you're gonna get married now?" he asked looking at his dad and Brennan

"We'll see Parker" Booth said as they all headed towards the Royal Diner

Now wasn't this what we all wanted to happen.


	2. Finally

Chapter Two

After Brennan and Booth ate and socialized with the squints, Sweets, Caroline, Max and Parker, Booth went to drop Parker back off at Rebecca's house. Then he went to take Brennan home. He parked his car in front of her apartment and went around to open the door. He reached for her hand and she let him take it. He walked her up to her apartment and stopped at her door.

"I had a great time tonight Bones" Booth said as he moved some hair out of her face.

"Who said it has to end here?" Brennan pulled him towards her door and closed the door behind them.

Booth had his hands on Brennan's hips and had here against the door and his lips on her neck

"Don't play with me Bren or you won't like the outcome" Booth breathed out

"What if I want to play with you Booth?" Brennan asked with darkened eyes

"Temperance I swear if you are not being for real you better tell me right now." Booth said

"I'm not playing Booth I want this as much as you do" Brennan dragged him away from the door and towards her bedroom.

Once they had gotten to her bedroom Booth took his Army jacket off and took his boots off as Brennan took off her heels and jacket. Brennan then reached forward and untucked his shirt from his pants. She then took his shirt off and ran her hands along his perfectly sculpted chest. Booth tried to contain his urge to reach out and touch her but he knew that she wanted to take it slow. Brennan then moved closer to him and let him take her into his arms. Booth started to kiss his way along her neck and then opened the top of her blouse and started to kiss along her collarbone.

"Bones I'm sorry but this shirt has to come off" Booth said

"I won't be needing it anytime soon" Brennan said as Booth took his time taking her shirt off.

Once Booth and Brennan had their tops off they stared at each other before Booth reached for Brennan's hips and brought her to him. He started to kiss along the smooth skin between her neck and shoulders. He reached behind her with one hand and unclasped her bra. Brennan felt the coolness from it no longer being there; she felt Booth's fingertips brush across the sides of her breast. Brennan moaned at the feeling of Booth touching her and running his hands along her belly and then down to the buttons on her pants.

"Booth, I better not be the only one losing clothes here" Brennan said as she reached for the belt and then reached for the button on his pants.

Brennan and Booth stood before each other him in black boxers and Brennan in black boy shorts. Booth walked towards Brennan and began to kiss her as they slowly neared the bed behind them. Booth lowered him and Brennan to the bed and pulled the covers over them. Booth had his fingers hooked around her boy shorts as he looked into her eyes

"Bones if you're not ready then please tell me now, cause what I start I won't be able to stop" Booth said

"Don't stop Booth" Brennan said

"I don't have a condom Bren, are you by any chance on the pill?" Booth asked feeling embarrassed.

"No why should that be a problem?" Brennan asked

"Ugh Bones, no offense but this is how Parker happened" Booth said

"I don't know what that means?" Brennan said

"That means Bren that if we do this there is a possibility of us having a kid" Booth said

"Well we were going to do that a few years ago, why not do it the right way now" Brennan said

"Bren are you sure about this?" Booth asked

"Yes Booth I'm sure" Brennan said as she lowered her mouth to his

"Good because I wasn't taking no as an answer" Booth smirked as he laid down on top of her

A Long While Later

Booth was laying in the bed with Brennan tucked against his side they were both panting heavily and their bodies were glistening with sweat, and she had her head laid against his shoulder and he was tracing circles on her stomach with his finger.

"Stop doing that it tickles" Brennan laughed

"Sorry Babe" Booth said

"I'm not your babe Booth, that's a typical alpha male thing to call me that" Brennan said

"Well what can I call you other than Bones and Bren? What about honey or sweetie?" Booth asked

"Well considering the fact that Angela calls me sweetie I guess Honey could be fine." Brennan smiled up at him.

"Speaking of Angela how are we gonna act around them, I mean I know you hate PDA but can I at least get something?" Booth asked smirking

"No kissing unless we're completely alone and no hand holding or touching in front of Cam, Caroline or Sweets." Brennan said

"Sounds fine, even though that wouldn't be the first time Caroline has seen us kiss" Booth said

"No Booth" Brennan said

"Fine sorry, so what happen tonight is that a rare thing or something I can expect often" Booth asked raising one eyebrow and smirking at her

"Well I don't mind it being often but you mister buy some condoms, cause I think you have super sperm and I'm not sure Parker wants that many younger siblings" Brennan said

"Ok but what if something came out of tonight?" Booth asked

"Well we'll deal with it if it comes, but we both decided to do this and it wouldn't be such a bad thing" Brennan said

"Wait are you saying you want to have a baby Bren?" Booth asked

"Yeah but maybe we should wait until we're a little more permanent first" Brennan said

"Permanent, what do you mean, like moved in or what?" Booth asked

"Well that or an engagement or a wedding" Brennan said

"Wait hold on are you telling me that Temperance Brennan wants to get married?" Booth asked

"Well we love each other that's the logical thing to do isn't it?" Brennan asked

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting that" Booth said

"Booth after seeing what Hodgins and Angela have I want the same thing, and I want that with you" Brennan said

"I do too Bren" Booth said smiling at her

"But now I just want to sleep we got to go to work tomorrow" Brennan said

"Ok goodnight Honey, love you" Booth said as he kissed her and the wrapped his arms around her

"Goodnight Seeley, love you too" Brennan said as she snuggled against him and closed her eyes.


End file.
